Grandes Héroes: Escaneo de amor (Tadashi x Hiro)
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Hiro evita que su hermano ingrese a aque edificio en llamas y eso conlleva a muchas cosas más. Sobre todo a la conclusión del escaneo de Baymax: amor en su máxima expresión Advertencia: Lemon e incest (Tadashi x Hiro)


Notas del Fic

Pues, es un fic lemon de la película "Grandes Heroes" (un fic Tadashi x Hiro) Los personajes NO me pertenecen a mi sino a DISNEY

_Este fic tiene algunas partes de la película pero principalmente contiene mi deseo de cómo me hubiera gustado que las cosas pasen (por ello el lemon ;) -por eso, si no les gusta el yaoi pueden hacer click en la flecha de atrás y no leer, sino. Espero que este fic sea una contribución a varias personitas que han buscado un lemon en esta singular pareja :D_

_Advertecias: Incesto y lemon_

* * *

**Grandes Héroes (Tadashi x Hiro)**

-Aquí solo se permite jugar si se apuesta, niño. Te recomiendo que salgas de aquí- Esas fueron las palabras de la mujer que tomaba las apuestas en aquella pelea de robots; a aquellas palabras le precedieron las risas de todos los presentes cuando él había mostrado a todos su "pequeño robot". Sonrió internamente, mientras extendía su dinero a la mujer y aquel hombre gordo que estaba frente a él sonreía con autosuficiencia tras haber hace solo unos minutos ganado una pelea, quizá el hombre pensaba que también le ganaría. Qué equivocado estaba.

Al final la mujer tomó su dinero y la pelea comenzó. Y aquel hombre gordo ganó. Él pidió otra oportunidad mientras sacaba más dinero de sus bolsillos y lo colocaba junto al dinero del mayor. Esta vez sin embargo la pelea fue diferente. Cuando el robot del mayor "despedaza" al suyo él comienza con la función. Con el control remoto que sostenía en su mano hace que las piezas de su robot se reúnan de nuevo y comiencen a atacar al robot del mayor. Claro, no sin antes mostrar esa carita enojada de fondo rojo que evidenciaba la máxima potencia de su creación.

Cuando por fin le quita la cabeza al robot del oponente y reclama su dinero es cuando ve los problemas avecinarse. El hombre gordo se le acerca junto a otros maleantes y cuando todo lo ve perdido su salvación viene en una motocicleta. Sonríe y sube tras aquella persona que aunque odie admitirlo, le roba más que un suspiro apasionado en las noches. Agarra fuertemente al conductor de la motocicleta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sentir la forma y aquellos músculos tensarse por la huida que estaban haciendo, y finalmente escucha los regaños de aquel joven sobre lo ilegales y lo peligrosas de las peleas de robots; él solo le contesta lo lucrativas que pueden ser mientras le enseña el fajo de billetes que ha ganado. Y mientras hace esto, y claro, huir de los maleantes un auto policial los intercepta.

Luego de más regaños por parte de su _hermano_ y luego de que él le dijera a Tadashi, que iría por otra pelea de Robots su hermano misteriosamente se ofrece a llevarle. "Raro" piensa él pero se deja guiar en la moto del de gorra y luego de un giro en la ruta, a la que él deseaba ir donde estaba la pelea de robots, se da cuenta que Tadashi le ha llevado a su _Escuela de Nerds_. "Perfecto" piensa irónicamente mientras se adentra a la universidad de su hermano aunque lo que ve ahí le fascina. Además de conocer los numerosos inventos en los que trabaja la genia de la química Honey Lemon, la ruda y veloz GoGo Tomago, el ordenado Wasabi y el amante de los comics Fred; logra conocer también aquello en lo que su hermano trabaja: Baymax, un robot enfermero de aspecto adorable, con la forma de un globo, programado para ayudar a las personas. Bien, realmente ya no tenía la misma perspectiva de la _Escuela de Nerds_…

Y bueno, ahí comienza su historia… cuando _intenta ingresar a la Escuela de Nerds_

Y quizá fueron todos los inventos innovadores e impresionantes los que le condujeron a esa decisión, o quizá fue el conocer que el Profesor Callaghan, un gran hombre que el admiraba por varios avances en la ingeniería robótica era un profesor de esa universidad lo que le impulsó a querer ir a la que una vez llamó _Escuela de Nerds_; aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había una fuerza mayor a esa llamada Tadashi Hamada la que lo impulsaba a aquella decisión, era el saber que podía ver más de cerca aquellos deseos de la persona que en secreto amaba hacía ya muchos años y el saber que podría pasar más de su tiempo con aquel joven. Pero bueno, no siempre todo es fácil…

-aghh… ¡este cerebro no me funciona!- había gritado con angustia mientras arrojaba otra hoja arrugada de papel a la montaña de papeles arrugados esparcidos por toda su mesa de trabajo

-quizá solo debas ver las cosas desde otro ángulo- sugirió su hermano con una sonrisa mientras lo cargaba sobre su espalda de manera que la imagen de su robot que usaba en sus peleas invertida. Y bueno, en esa posición fue que una de sus más grandes ideas tuvo su inicio

-¡eso es!- exclamó sonriendo ante su idea mientras que se removía frenéticamente en la manos de su hermano logrando con esto que ambos quedaran en el suelo. Claro, Tadashi en un intento por no dañar a su hermano en la caída le había refugiado en sus brazos logrando que con esto ambos hermanos estén con sus rostros algo juntos, demasiado si se lo preguntaban a Hiro. Aunque bueno, "las oportunidades están hechas para ser aprovechadas" fueron las palabras de sus padres que le llegaron a la mente en ese momento. Y fueron esas palabras las que le hicieron tomar el impulso de besar a Tadashi como "agradecimiento por haberle dado una idea" en la "mejilla", aunque claro que aquel beso estuvo más destinado a unos centímetros -casi milímetros- cerca de la boca del mayor de los Hamada -gracias- dijo Hiro mientras se levantaba corriendo hacia el garaje donde "iría a trabajar en su idea", claro que también corría por que él sabía que en esos momentos sus mejillas debían estar de un color rojo carmesí, porque quería poder revivir en la soledad la calidez y la suavidad que por unos momentos había gozado cuando sintió aquellos labios casi junto a los suyos, casi tan cerca y porque en unos efímeros segundos él se había percatado de aquella mirada un tanto sorprendida que le había dedicado su hermano por su acción…

Los días se pasaron volando, Tadashi y ahora también sus amigos que conocía en la universidad del mayor le estaban ayudando con su proyecto de ingreso. Admitía que le encantaron esos días en los que pudo "accidentalmente" rozar más de una vez las manos de su hermano o incluso porque pudo pasar más tiempo con él y observarlo trabajar a su lado, cerca. Lo único que le incomodó algo fue la cercanía de la joven rubia a la que llamaban Honey Lemon con su hermano y de las escrutadoras miradas que la joven le daba cuando creía que "no le veía".

Cuando el día de la presentación de su invento por fin llegó él se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, las voces de los jóvenes amigos de su hermano se le hacían lejanas; pero no la voz de él

-todo saldrá bien- le había dicho Tadashi con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir en las nubes. El asintió mientras subía al estrado para mostrar su presentación.

Su inicio con la presentación fue tenso, algunas personas se retiraron y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo cuando giró su mirada y vio unos ojos iguales a los suyos mirarle para luego darse cuenta que su hermano le sonreía cálida y animadoramente desde el lugar en donde estaba; con un suspiro intentó darse fuerzas mientras en su menta la sonrisa de su hermano se reproducía una y mil veces dándole ánimo. Y así, con energía y confianza, fue que comenzó a hablarles a todos los presentes de sus Microbots, unos robots diminutos controlados telepáticamente con un transmisor neurocraneal en la cabeza, y de las funciones variadas que tenían como el poder de transportar, de cargar y de construir. Cuando la presentación termina y vuelve a fijar sus orbes en el joven de gorra, y cuando ve sonreír con confianza a su hermano, es que sabe que todo estará bien y eso se confirma cuando al bajar, luego de un abrazo de Tadashi, el Profesor Callaghan le da la bienvenida al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo.

-¿me dirás que ya era hora de que ingrese a una universidad y de que haga algo bueno para las personas con mi ingenio?- comentó Hiro a su hermano mientras le sonreía burlonamente. Tadashi solo pudo negar mientras una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios

-bienvenido- dijo Tadashi mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermanito, casi en la comisura de su labio. Un pequeño sonrojo invadió las mejillas del pequeño mientras involuntariamente una pequeña mano se posó en el lugar donde hace unos segundos habían estado los labios del mayor de los Hamada

-hermano…yo…- Un fuerte estallido se escuchó impidiendo que Hiro terminara de hablar debido a que la atención de Tadashi se centró en aquel sordo ruido. El mayor comenzó a correr en dirección al instituto donde ya se podían ver unas grandes llamas comenzar a alzarse entre las paredes y ventanas del moderno edificio.

-¿qué sucedió? ¿hay alguien ahí dentro?- preguntó entre frenético y preocupado Tadashi a una mujer que hacía unos segundos había podido salir de aquel edificio

-no lo sé, pero creo que el profesor Callaghan sigue ahí- comentó la mujer tosiendo continuamente. Tadashi fijó sus ojos en el edificio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a este

-¡¿qué haces?!- preguntó Hiro algo alarmado al ver las intenciones de su hermano

-el profesor está ahí, debo sacarlo- respondió Tadashi reanudando su marcha

-¡no!- gritó el menor mientras se colocaba frente a Tadashi impidiéndole que continuara caminando rumbo al incendio

-Hiro yo debo…-

-no- volvió a repetir en apenas un hilo de voz Hiro para luego subir sus manos hasta el cuello del saco de su hermano y tirarlo hacia abajo haciendo que el mayor quedara casi a la altura de él -no te vayas, no me dejes- siguió Hiro mientras abrazaba del cuello a su hermano. Tadashi sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero necesitaba ir a salvar a su profesor, de lo contrario él…

-Hiro- le llamó al pequeño mientras se separaba del abrazo tan solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran y sus rostros estuvieran cerca

-¡te quiero!- habló el pequeño mientras tomaba los labios de su hermano mayor en lo que sería un beso torpe e inexperto pero que al mayor le pareció el más sublime y que fue exactamente eso lo que le hizo perder la noción de las cosas hasta que una fuerte explosión le llevó a sujetar de la pequeña cintura a su hermano, pegarlo a su pecho y rodear con su propio cuerpo el del menor en un intento por salvarle de los daños que le podían ocasionar el estallido del edificio -¡Tadashi!- fue la voz lejana que el mayor pudo escuchar antes de caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

-Tadashi… Tadashi ¿estás bien?- la voz de su tía Cass le trajo a la realidad

-¡Hiro!- exclamó con preocupación al verse en su cama sin la presencia de su hermanito

-él está bien- habló la mujer señalando la cama de Hiro que no se encontraba muy lejos de la suya -se ha quedado dormido hace poco, ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo y se ha negado a salir de ahí hasta hace un momento en el que se quedó dormido y le llevé a su cama para que descansara- explicó la mujer regalándose una sonrisa al joven -iré a ver algunas cosas a la farmacia pero creo que tardaré un rato, debo ir a ver cómo han ido las cosas luego del incendio- la mujer se levantó de la silla que estaba cerca a la cama de Tadashi y salió no sin antes decir un -descansa, nos veremos en unas horas-

Cuando Tadashi escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse se levantó, con algo de esfuerzo pues su cuerpo estaba un poco dolorido, y fue hasta la cama donde descansaba su pequeño hermanito. Se sentó a la orilla de esta mientras sus manos se paseaban por el cabello negro y alborotado del pequeño; sus dedos recorrieron aquellas hebras negras y fueron descendiendo hasta las mejillas del menor donde se dio cuenta de cierta humedad en ellas al igual de unos susurros que el menor emitía en donde su nombre era repetido varias veces con angustia

-Tadashi- el último susurro fue roto y doloroso a los oídos del mayor por lo que inmediatamente sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del menor estrechándolo y acercándolo a él

-estoy aquí, Hiro- susurró y al segundo fue respondido por unos pequeños brazos rodeándole su cuello a la par que unas cálidas lágrimas mojaban su polo negro que había traído desde el incendio de hace unas horas.

-Tadashi- volvió a susurrar el pequeño mientras buscaba con angustia sus labios y los besaba casi con desesperación. El mayor comenzó a responder al beso y a guiar al pequeño en el ósculo haciéndolo más tranquilo a la par que sus manos se envolvían en la cintura del pequeño y lo apegaban más a su cuerpo tratándole de transmitir tranquilidad -Tadashi, tú… ibas a entrar y luego… la explosión… y…-

-tranquilo, estoy aquí… a junto a ti- tranquilizó Tadashi al pequeño mientras comenzaba a repartir besos en su cara para luego pasar a su cuello donde comenzó a lamer y a chupar delicadamente mientras sus manos descendían bajo aquel polo rojo y chaqueta azul del pequeño logrando así poder palpar el torso del menor que ya se estremecía bajo su tacto

-mmmn- un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios del menor de los Hamada, Tadashi pasó en ese momento mientras contemplaba la figura sonrosada y temblorosa de su pequeño hermano.

Hiro pensó que su hermano se había arrepentido cuando Tadashi detuvo cualquier caricia y fijo sus ojos en él por lo que apresuradamente comenzó a tratar de explicarle porqué aquel sonido había salido de sus labios -Tadashi…yo…no…lo sient…-

Toda explicación de Hiro murió en labios de Tadashi cuando este último comenzó a besar dulcemente a su pequeño hermanito. Cuando el beso terminó Hiro fijó sus ojos marrones en los similares del mayor en busca de una explicación, en lugar de eso se encontró con una mirada que el menor entendió como una mezcla de cariño, amor y… ¿pasión?

Iba a hablar pero las manos del mayor comenzaron a despojarle primero de su chaqueta y luego de su polo dejándole el torso completamente desnudo

-Tada… mmm…- un gemido interrumpió su habla cuando su hermano comenzó a lamer su cuello paseando por su clavícula hasta llegar finalmente a sus pezones que se erguían contentos por la atención. Cuando Tadashi succionó aquellos trocitos de su piel y luego los mordió suavemente el pequeño tuvo que morder el dorso de su mano en un intento por no emitir el agudo gemido que quería escapar de sus labios ya que según recordaba su tía estaba en casa

-Tía Cass no está y no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas- comentó Tadashi sobre el pezón izquierdo del menor acción que hizo que este último jadeara quedo -por eso déjame oírte por favor, Hiro- habló Tadashi susurrando el nombre del menor en el oído de este haciéndolo estremecerse

-Tadeshi… nosotros no…-

-también te quiero, Hiro- comentó Tadashi mientras en un rápido movimiento despojo al pequeño de sus pantalones cortos marrones junto a su ropa interior con algunos dibujitos de pequeños robots. Antes de que pudiera objetar Tadashi ya tenía su miembro en su boca lamiéndolo dulcemente y acariciándole los genitales suavemente, apretándolos apenas por unos segundos y luego volviendo a tocarlos. Y él sólo pudo gemir mientras su cabeza la echaba hacia atrás y sus manos apretaban la sábana de su cama en un intento de controlar su placer.

-Tadashi… Tadashi ahhh…- gemía el pequeño mientras con sus ojitos anegados en lágrimas producto del placer, miraban cómo la cabeza de su hermano subía y bajaba y cómo su boca que tantas veces le sonrió con cariño, ahora sostenía su pequeño miembro erecto y lo veía desparecer y luego volver a perderse en la boca de su hermano -Tadashi- susurró presa de la lujuria cuando su hermano dejó deslizar su saliva por sus redondeces para luego guiar uno de sus dedos a su entrada y comenzar a tocarla por encima, aplicando sólo una suave presión, aún sin atreverse a adentrarse en aquel virginal pasaje

-eres hermoso, hermanito- susurró el mayor sacando el miembro del pequeño de su boca para luego guiar ésta más abajo, a la altura del sonrosado agujerito y finalmente comenzar con su lengua, a adentrarse en aquel estrecho anillo de músculos

-¡Tadashi!- gimoteó el pequeño gimiendo mientras sentía la lengua de su hermano trabajar en aquel lugar que muchas veces había soñado, húmedamente, con que su hermano le tocara. Gimió un poco más alto cuando aquella lengua se movió serpenteando en su interior para alternar luego en besos en aquel inexperto lugar.

Tadashi no se detuvo y cuando el lugar estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, sacó su lengua y mojó sus dedos para finalmente adentrar uno por uno, suavemente y con tranquilidad sus falanges mientras escuchaba los quejidos de dolor e incomodidad que su hermanito lanzaba. Pasó unos minutos así, estirando aquellos músculos, distendiéndolos pues quería que la primera de muchas experiencias con él fuera la mejor. Unos largos minutos después, cuando tres de sus dedos habían logrado adentrarse fue que sacó sus falanges, posicionó las piernas del pequeño sobre sus hombros y la punta de su miembro en la entradita sonrojada del menor. Presionó la punta de su falo mientras acercaba sus labios a los labios del menor al igual que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermanito y luego comenzaba a adentrarse lentamente. Hiro gimoteó con dolor ante la intrusión y la presión mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus marrones ojitos

-Tadashi- susurró el pequeño con lágrimas en las mejillas mientas miraba aquellos ojos marrones tan parecidos a los suyos pero cuyo dueño era su persona amada, su hermano -duele- volvió a susurrar Hiro. Tadeshi le sonrió, como siempre lo hacía cuando le intentaba infundir tranquilidad y ánimos y acarició con su diestra los rebeldes cabellos del su hermanito mientras sus labios besaban al menor

-déjame amarte, Hiro. Prometo que no te haré daño, sólo relájate hermanito- susurró Tadashi al menor a lo que este solo respondió con un asentimiento. Fue entonces que el mayor pudo comenzar a adentrarse suavemente en aquel pasaje, cuidando de no dañar al menor sino que hacerle sentir seguro.

Cuando todo el miembro de Tadashi estuvo dentro del Hiro el menor se permitió suspirar y abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de deseo y amor en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Y fue aquella mirada la que le impulsó a mover levemente sus caderas, alentando al mayor.

Tadashi sonrió, beso la mejilla del pequeño y comenzó las embestidas, primero lentas y suaves y luego rápidas pero aun así llevaderas para el pequeño. Hiro sólo podía retorcerse en los brazos de su hermano y gemir mientras sentía cada centímetro del falo de su Tadashi en su interior a la par que la mano del mayor acariciaba la punta de su miembro y lo apretaba en un vaivén delicioso.

En unos minutos ambos se encontraban sudados y agitados mientras sus nombres salín de la boca del contrario en roncos jadeos o gemidos quedos. Y fue en esa magnífica danza de los hermanos que el clímax llegó con Tadashi dentro del pequeño y con este en la mano de su hermano mayor.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos seguían aún intentando regular sus respiraciones hasta que una voz les sobresaltó

-el escaneó está completo. Ritmo cardíaco acelerado, temperatura corporal elevada, dopamina u hormona del amor en máximos niveles. Como conclusión puedo revelar que ambos sienten amor en su máxima expresión- narró Baymax mientras miraba a los amantes. Ambos chicos solo pudieron sonreír para luego volver a besarse

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

_Que les puedo decir, cuando vi la película me puse a llorar como condenada porque Tadashi murió y por el sufrimiento de Hiro por esto, así que me dispuse a comenzar a escribir sobre esta película -slash- antes de que mi mente se olvide de las cosas y ya no pueda hacer bien el fic._

De verdad espero que algunas (os) fans del yaoi de esta peli les haya gusta el fic (el primero que hago de un universo alterno al de Harry Potter o al de CCS así que no sé qué tan bien me haya quedado) Pero si les gustó ya saben, comentes, es gratis y ayudará a esta autora a saber que hay más personillas allí a quienes también les pareció que esta pareja debió haber quedado junta ;)

_Muchas Gracias :D_


End file.
